


Shopping Spree

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: E for later sexual awesomeness., F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole are out shopping.  Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't finished, but thought this might be a good breaking point...you know, if ya'll are as WayHaught obsessed as I am. So, further chapters, hence the rating. Leavin' ya hanging.

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" 

"What?" Waverly mused, barely hearing her, face pressed against the glass. Hands framing her face, nose squished to the side, Waverly Earp was staring in a store-front window at a squirming pile of puppies nuzzling against each other for warmth. She was positively beaming. 

"You. Ridiculous," Nicole smiled, crossing her arms and leaning casually against the building. 

"Mm." 

"You know we can go inside, right?" 

"Mhm." 

"You could maybe hold one?" 

Waverly spun on her heels, leaving a foggy spot to cool and evaporate from the window, "Really?" 

Nicole shook her head, chuckling, "How old are you, Miss Earp?" 

"Old enough," Waverly quirked her eyebrow, stepping closer and placing her delicate hands on Nicole's chest, rising up on her tip-toes to give her a butterfly-soft kiss.  
Nicole couldn't help the blush that spread across her face and chest, remembering their antics of the previous night and how Waverly, at first so shy and hands trembling, had taken control and left Nicole a quivering, ruined mess. 

Yes, plenty old enough was Waverly Earp.

Waverly must have been reading her thoughts as a smug smile spread across her lips. Shoving her gloved hands into her coat pockets, she spun again and continued down the sidewalk past the pet store, humming something bubbly. Nicole shook her head, picked up the growing mass of shopping bags and followed behind her.  
"So, no puppy holding?" Nicole smiled, keeping her stride slow to remain behind Waverly and unabashedly enjoy the view.

"If I go in there and hold one, I'll end up taking it home. I won't be able to control myself. I already have Wynonna. Cleaning up her messes is...time consuming, to say the least," Waverly sighed, reaching up to adjust her ear muffs. "Besides," she stopped abruptly, almost causing Nicole to collide against her as she spun again, "I already have your puppy-dog eyes to distract me, Officer Haught." Waverly smiled and pulled Nicole toward her by her flapping coat lapels and kissed her soundly. Nicole, surprised, let out something between a squeak and sigh and dropped the bags onto the sidewalk. 

Waverly pulled away, beaming, "Let's go home." 

"But, I thought you still needed somethin' for Doc?" 

"Nicole. Take me home." 

Waverly's eyes had darkened a bit and Nicole understood. She scrambled to pick the bags up and headed toward Waverly's red Jeep across the road, not even trying to hide her eager haste. She tossed the bags in unceremoniously and was still buckling her seat belt when Waverly floored the gas and they roared away from the curb, tires squealing slightly. Nicole frowned, catching the angry gaze of a woman clinging to the hand of her small child as the Jeep whizzed by. 

"Waverly," Nicole's authoritative cop-voice peeking out, "it's a 25 zone."

By the time they stood in Nicole's entryway, her shaking hands trying to get the darn key in, it had begun to snow. Shopping bags forgotten in the Jeep, she pulled Waverly through the door behind her. Waverly quick-stepped along behind her, one finger hooked through one of Nicole's belt loops, the other unwrapping her scarf from around her neck. Nicole turned, closed the door and pressed Waverly against it. Waverly's hair shone with tiny bits of melting snow and Nicole couldn't help but smile as she pushed her lips against the smaller woman's. Waverly let her scarf slip to the floor and began pushing Nicole's coat from her shoulders. 

I can't believe this is happening, Nicole thought, over and over. 

"Boots," Waverly whispered, pulling away and tugging at her feet. Nicole tried to calm down while she knelt to unlace her own clunky, winter boots. 

I can't believe this is happening. 

Waverly's lips were back, distracting Nicole from the task at hand and pushing her down onto the couch. Nicole watched, lips slightly parted and breathing a bit raggedly, as Waverly wrestled her boots off before pouncing into the officer's lap, straddling her and pinning her back. Her kisses were hot and furious against Nicole's neck and jaw and she couldn't help the moan that escaped when Waverly nibbled her ear lobe. All the while, a small pile of clothing was accumulating behind Waverly until her upper half was clad only in a soft-pink, lacy bra. The skin of her sides rippled with gooseflesh when Nicole stroked the smooth surface there, but it was molten to the touch. 

"You're awfully quiet," Waverly breathed, smiling against Nicole's skin as she undid the buttons of her shirt. She responded physically, pulling Waverly closer and running her hands up the smaller woman's back then lazily back down, before flicking open her bra. "Do you own any tops without buttons, Miss Haught?" Nicole leaned back, away from Waverly's teasing mouth, to slowly draw the straps down her shoulders and off. 

"Nicole?" Waverly's brows drew together, concern etched across her face as Nicole continued to stare in silence at her now bare breasts. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Nicole whispered, finally looking into Waverly's eyes. 

"What? Nicole," she smiled, reaching to cup the redhead's face between her hands, "what's wrong, baby?" 

"Nothing, I-uh...I just...you're so beautiful and so wonderful and I, I-uh, I thought about you all the time, fantasized really, about kissing you and...touching you. And," she trailed off, settling her hands on Waverly's hips and lowering her eyes. A lump was forming in her throat and she did not want to cry right now. Crying after sex was acceptable. But, before? Get it together, Haught! When Waverly's soft hand tilted her head back up and brushed some loose tendrils of hair away, Nicole knew there were big fat tears threatening to spill over her lower lids. Waverly gasped at the sight and darted forward with her mouth, kissing Nicole and tugging her closer. 

"You have me, Nicole, I'm right here," she breathed, "stop worrying." 

"But I do. All of the time," Nicole choked. "I feel so lucky to be with you and like any second, Poof!, it could all be over. I could lose you," she sighed, running a hand through Waverly's hair. 

"Now who's being ridiculous," Waverly grinned. "Did it ever occur to you that you might not be the only one who feels pretty darn lucky in this relationship? Who imagines, god help me, what my life might've been like if I'd never found you, Haught?" 

Nicole smiled, her dimples flashing. 

"You can't spend all of the good times worrying about if and when they'll end, baby," Waverly frowned, "it takes all the fun out of it." And with that, she ripped the rest of Nicole's shirt open, buttons skittering across the floor and out of sight.

Without missing a beat, Nicole gripped the smaller girl by her firm bottom and hoisted them both up and off the couch. Waverly undid Nicole's bra as they stumbled their way down the hall, the cat hissing and darting off to find a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual antics and - god forbid - feelings ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the sexy-times seem...lacking.  
> I get hung up on feelings when I think about these two together.

Then there was just Waverly. In just her panties. Nicole palmed her thighs and then, hooking her hands behind Waverly's knees, pulled her forward to the edge of the bed. The underwear, a matching pale pink cousin of her bra, were soaked through. Nicole licked her lips and her eyes flicked quickly up to meet Waverly's, before wandering down to her heaving chest and erect, taught nipples. She leaned between Waverly's spread thighs and took one and then the next pert nipple into her mouth and felt her heart leap at the soft moans and whimpers from above her. Waverly pulled Nicole closer, wrapping her legs around her and thrusting her hips upward. 

"You're so beautiful," the officer whispered, pressing her lips against the soft swell of Waverly's left breast, fingers teasing her right. 

"You know," Waverly husked, "I can't tell if you're talking to me or just to my tits." 

"They have names, you know," she smiled against Waverly's nipple, nuzzling the hard tip with her nose. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Waverly laughed. 

"Mhm. This one," she whispered, cupping Waverly's left breast and placing a feather-light kiss to it, "is Sunrise." She kissed her mouth across the valley between, capturing Waverly's right nipple between her lips and sighed almost reverently, "And this," another kiss, "is Sunset." 

Waverly, despite the hot touch of Nicole's mouth against her, threw her head back and howled with laughter. 

Nicole, still nuzzling the perky breasts, hummed appreciatively when they began to bounce softly in time with Waverly's laughs. 

"You're impossible, Nic," Waverly said, tugging her girlfriend away from her breasts and kissing her. 

"How so?" 

"Everything about you surprises me."

"Oh?" 

"You were so confident and cocky when you introduced yourself at Shorty's but really, deep down, you're just a big ole, romantic sap." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled, dimples flashing. "But just because I'm a romantic, that doesn't mean I'm not confident." As she spoke, her right hand began its achingly slow journey downward between them. 

"Mhm," Waverly managed, too afraid to distract Nicole any longer for fear she might spontaneously combust right here beneath her. 

Nicole's finger teased along the outside of Waverly's wet lips, circling her, then dragging along her length and stopping just short of where Waverly needed her most. "Nicole," she breathed. 

"Mm?" Nicole's mouth was kissing gently behind Waverly's ear, right where she knew the smaller woman liked it. She breathed in, smelling Waverly's shampoo...something with vanilla. 

"Please," she gasped. 

Nicole's deft fingers found her clit and flicked back and forth, causing Waverly to arch up against her and dig her fingernails into Nicole's back. Nicole chuckled softly before pushing two fingers inside her girlfriend and curling them forward, exploring. 

"Fff—ffuh, Nic," Waverly's words began to fail her. 

Nicole propped herself up with her free arm and began working Waverly's pussy slowly, the slick sounds of her fingers entering her filled the spaces between Waverly's moans. Soon, she was gyrating her own hips in time with the rhythm she was setting, pushing at the back of her hand with her own thrusting body - deeper into her girlfriend. Waverly held onto Nicole's stationary arm with one hand, gripping the muscles of her bicep, and draped the other one across her face, whimpering. 

Nicole pushed a third finger into Waverly's hungry entrance, the base of her palm sliding insistently against her clit. Waverly's hips that had been rocking against her before were now bucking someone wildly into her touch. 

"Waverly," she sighed against the smaller woman's breast, "come for me." 

"Nic-I, oh shit, Nic!" 

Nicole thrust again and again, then slowed her movements, reveling in the pulsing muscles of Waverly's inner walls. Waverly, her head thrown back against the pillows, was gripping Nicole's bicep almost painfully now and keening softly into the quiet of the bedroom. It wasn't until the brunette's legs began to slacken from around her that Nicole realized how tightly she'd been gripped. Below her, the smaller woman's hair was splayed across the pillows. Nicole watched her face intently as the last of the tremors subsided - Waverly still had the back of her hand pressed hard against her eyes and her lower lip was trembling slightly.

She pulled her fingers from Waverly's center and heard a groan rumble softly in her throat.

"Babe," she whispered, running her hand up the other woman's hip and thigh, "are you okay?"

"Mm."

"Here," she reached up to gently pull away the delicate hand covering her face, "let me see you then, Waves." When the hand came away, Waverly blinked up at her, releasing small tears from the corners of her eyes that slid slowly away from her face and into her hair. "What's this?" she soothed, running the pad of her thumb across the wet path at Waverly's temple.

"Sorry, I just-it's just never..." she trailed off, reaching a hand into Nicole's hair and pulling her down for a gentle kiss. "I'm just not used to this, yet."

"This? You mean us?"

"The feelings. There are a lot of feelings."

Nicole smiled, pulled away from Waverly and threw herself onto the bed. Waverly scooted up and snuggled against her. She waited for the smaller woman to continue, not wanting to prod her.

A minute or two passed during which Nicole tugged a blanket around the two of them and watched as lazy snowflakes drifted down and out of sight outside her bedroom window.

"I mean," Waverly spoke, her palm resting flat against Nicole's stomach while her thumb ghosted through the fine, soft hairs there, "I've had feelings before, but not like this, not like-."

"Like?"

The brunette suddenly popped up, sitting up beside Nicole and letting the blanket fall from around her. She was smiling and waving her hands animatedly, "Like my heart might explode! Like, when you're touching me and bringing me to the edge," her excited eyes looked up toward the ceiling, "it's...I mean, it's not just - down there," she touched her fingertips together, indicating toward the soft curls visible between her thighs causing Nicole to growl slightly at the sight of the dampness that clung there, "it's up in here, too," she smiled, placing one hand against her chest over her heart.

Nicole smiled slowly, running her fingers over Waverly's waist. "So," her soft brown eyes were sparkling, "I give you heart orgasms?"

Waverly giggled, shifted and dropped one knee on the other side of Nicole, straddling her. The redhead settled her hands on Waverly's hips, looking up at her letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Hmm, well, I was gonna ask if you were ready to go again, but, you know, only if you think your heart can take it. Might need a doctor's note or somethin' for what I have in mind."

"Oh?" Waverly asked, leaning forward to cup Nicole's breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples into pebbles.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, then, I hope you know CPR."


End file.
